Hair clippers are specialized implements used to cut hair. Hair clippers work on the same principle as scissors. Hair clippers generally comprise a plurality of sharpened comb-like teeth or blades in close contact that slide relative to each other. Hair clippers generally have a handle and a mechanism, which may be manual or electrical, to make the blades oscillate from side to side. The hair clipper may be moved or automated by an electric motor so that hair is positioned between the blades and cut with a scissor action when one blade slides sideways relative to another.
It is a frequent source of frustration for barbers, stylists, and individual owners to protect a hair clipper blade, particularly while transporting, traveling, or storing the hair clipper. While transporting, it is a standard custom to wrap hair clippers in either the power cord itself or some sort of soft cloth material. These arrangements offer negligible protection and can still damage the blades or the hair clipper itself. Damage may result from impact with other objects or even inadvertent dropping of the hair clipper. Damage to the hair clipper can also result from blade exposure to moisture. Prolonged exposure to moisture may result in rust and/or other water-related damage.
Damage to a hair clipper, aside from inconvenience to the barber or stylist, can cause significant repair expense. The clipper blades tend to be fragile and also the most expensive part to repair. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus that can limit potential damage to a hair clipper and protect the hair clipper blades.
All mechanical and manual clippers require specific and unique adjustment or alignment of the stationary and/or cutting blades in order to perform an even haircut and to protect a person from being injured. If the alignment becomes offset and the cutting blade moves above the stationary blade, a person receiving service with that clipper blade can experience injury to the area being trimmed, cut, or shaved by the hair clipper. Thus, there is also a need for an apparatus that helps maintain a clipper blade setting and alignment in order to help prevent injury.